


Two Immortals

by kylarileiza



Category: South Park
Genre: Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm a terrible person, M/M, Necrophilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylarileiza/pseuds/kylarileiza
Summary: (Vampire) Kyle enjoys Kenny. Maybe a little too much. Smut K2





	Two Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is essentially just smut with a dark tone to it. Also, Kyle is a vampire which is another story for another time (maybe). And, yes, I'm resorting to urbandictionary terms here with "cumming." Hey, English is always evolving. Now let's get to it!

 

Lust and bloodlust alike clouded Kyle's green eyes. Kenny's blue ones glinted with a mixture of eagerness and fear. "Kyle, please," he hadn't been able to get anything else out before Kyle pounced on him. He groaned when Kyle's sharp teeth punctured the sensitive skin that connected his neck and collarbone. Kyle sucked on him greedily as always. Kenny groaned again, the sensation of pleasure and pain lighting up every sensitive nerve in his body. They were so intermixed it was as they were the same. Kyle expertly balanced him, able to keep him up and steady with just one arm he'd hooked under the shoulder his face was buried in, restraining him from moving too much. Even with Kyle's supernatural hunger he remembered to slide nimble fingers into Kenny's pants, giving the familiar member an expert massage with his free hand until Kenny's bulge couldn't be held in his pants. Kyle roughly unbuttoned, unzipped, and yanked them down, never taking his mouth off of the other. Kenny withered in his grasp, moaning from the pleasure Kyle's hand was bringing to his body and moaning from the pain the vampiric teeth caused as they sank deeper and deeper into him. Kenny knew he was losing too much blood. Kyle was drinking so fast; it had been several days since the last time he had fed. Kenny had needed some time to recover from the last encounter of the frenetic energy that Kyle had become since becoming a fellow immortal soul.

Kyle moved his teeth around some in the skin and squeezed Kenny's dick harder causing the other to cry out. He knew this game, he would hold out as long as he could until Kyle made him scream his name. Pre-cum dripped from his dick, moistening his head and Kyle's fingers. It had become surprisingly easy to keep himself hard without cuming too fast, he guessed it was not just experience but also that his mind's focus was switching from pain to pleasure at such rapid intervals his body was having trouble keeping up with which one should win out. Kyle enjoyed the challenge. Perhaps too much. Kyle pressed his body closer to him and he could feel the protruding bulge rubbing almost anxiously through fabric against his back end and then his behind. Lust finally started to cloud his own eyes despite the tears that had started to well up due to the pain. He pressed himself closer into his lover and Kyle's bulge grew more and rocked against his ass excitedly. Kyle's hand slid up and down his friend's member pumping it at the rhythm Kenny preferred eliciting more moans of pleasure from the blonde's lips. Kenny knew Kyle liked to take care of him first otherwise he would forget later if he was even able to. It was amazing that Kyle even remembered through the haze that had come with becoming a vampire. The person Kenny had once known had all but disappeared into this new being. Kenny rocked back and forth with the motions focusing only on that, ignoring the pain shooting through his neck. He continued to rock for what seemed like forever, on the edge of pleasure trying not to give his friend the release he craved, wanting to tease Kyle in his own way. He moaned "Kymmmmm" so many times refusing to say the whole name. He skin tingled when Kyle growled into his neck and muttered in a threatening tone, "Ken…" and Kenny threw his head up against Kyle's and came. A long stream of white liquid sprayed from his dick onto the floor beneath him, some even getting on his lower half.

Kyle had no qualms with the mess and even rubbed his free hand all over his friend's dick, almost coating it in a thin sheen of cum. Kenny was soaring through the air, he was sure it was from both the pleasure and blood loss. He whimpered excitedly with expectation of what would happen next. Kyle's hand slid slowly away from his dick and off his body and soon the other's large member was against him no longer constrained by fabric. His body shuddered at the touch. Three fingers using his cum as lubricant pushed through his asshole wiggling about. Kenny gasped as Kyle's fingers moved around within the inner walls of his anus. He could feel his body start to tremble in anticipation as if just being jerked off hadn't satisfied him enough.

"P-please," he stammered through the ecstasy that was clouding all functioning parts of his body and brain.

Kyle growled again, the sound vibrating within Kenny. Slowly he lifted his mouth off of Kenny's shoulder and rose until he was looking down at Kenny who was still facing forward staring at the wall yet seeing nothing but stars.

"Look at me." It was a command. Kenny looked up at him and Kyle stared at him with such intensity his body ached even more with need. Blood streamed from Kyle's mouth and he closed the short gap between their mouths and captured Kenny's in a forceful and passionate kiss. Kyle's tongue explored his mouth, exerting power over Kenny's tongue any time it rose up to meet Kyle's. Kenny's body shook with need and blood loss. Kyle's bulge was up against his asshole again and Kyle released his mouth from the kiss and looked at his eyes again. Kyle's enlarged member roughly slammed into his anus while Kyle's face disappeared from his view and suddenly there were teeth digging into his unmarred skin on his other shoulder. Kenny screamed at the suddenness and roughness of it all. Like many times before Kyle was undeterred and continued to rock himself roughly into the being before him, restraining Kenny from having much movement by looping both arms around the other's shoulders tightly.

Kenny's world was falling away from him, stars and little black dots consuming his vision. He thought he might have even seen fireworks or bolts of lightning when his eyes screwed shut from the insane pleasure that had every nerve in his body singing and screaming. Kyle rocked harder into him more forcefully and his teeth sank even further into his skin. Kenny's peripheral caught sight of his blood running down him on both sides. Despite this his member began to harden again as much he was enjoying Kyle repeatedly slam into him. Kyle moaned into his skin and Kenny cried out again. Kyle rocked more forcefully and Kenny was at the edge of the world and jumping off of it.

"Oh god, god, KYLE! Uhh, yes," Kenny screamed and whimpered all at once. Kyle continued the rhythmic motion. His tongue darted out and his sucking became gentler as he focused on his dick going in and out of his friend's ass. Kenny was a writhing mess. He didn't know how Kyle managed to hold them both up, he hoped Kyle's experience was this amazing. Sweet nothings were escaping his lips again, "Ah, oh, Kyle, Kyle, yes, god, yes, fuck, FUCK!"

Kyle's mouth lifted slightly from Kenny's shoulder to groan out, "Kenny…." before clamping back down harder than before timing it with his dick penetrating the other's body again. He got the result he wanted as Kenny threw his head back screaming in pleasure and pain.

_"Fuck!_ KYLE. YES. Ah, _KYLE!"_

Kenny was falling forward slightly for a few seconds as Kyle released one shoulder and his hand found Kenny's member again which was dripping. Kyle began rubbing the head and Kenny thought he might keel over from the pleasure. Kyle never lost his rhythm. Kenny knew from experience that the other could go for a long time; the change had brought about an unfathomable sex drive with it. Fingers ran up and down his shaft teasingly and Kenny wondered how the hell could Kyle even think of teasing at this point?

"Please, oh, god," Kenny cried out as Kyle began to work his hand up and down the swelled member again. The sucking sounds mixed with moans and groans of pleasure behind him helped turn Kenny rock hard again in Kyle's hands. This turned the other on even more and Kenny didn't think it was possible for his ass to expand any further but Kyle's dick made it stretch painfully wide. Kenny was swimming in the deep end of pain and pleasure. He wondered how many times Kyle could make him feel like he was jumping off a cliff into another world of nothing but pure ecstasy and pain.

"Ken." That was all Kenny needed and he was spraying again while screaming, still very much aware of Kyle's dick hitting him in all the right spots that made him want to beg for more and plead to be free all at once. He was becoming dizzy. He was being pleasured to death. Again. They had done this dance before; he would be dead by the end of it, he was losing too much blood he thought dimly as he realized how much blood had pooled beneath him swirling into his cum. His body still rocked and the pleasure won out against the pain and he was weakly whimpering his sweet nothings again despite the pain.

"Fuck, fuck, Kyle, fuck, ah, Kyle…" Conscious thinking started to slip but not before Kyle rocked hard into him and wonderful warm liquid filled him and for just a second Kyle's member was no longer as painfully large as before but just one groan from Kenny and Kyle was hard again as if just the sight, sound, and taste of Kenny turned him on. Kyle was rocking into him again forcefully as his lover gulped down more of his blood before he lost consciousness. Kenny wondered how long Kyle fucked him after he had died. He never asked; he never did. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Kyle hadn't wanted Kenny to spend eternity alone and had found a way to become immortal. Kenny wasn't sure who was paying the price more; he was sure this was his penance the universe had given him. Kyle always waited for him to reappear refusing to feed off anyone else. He knew Kenny would always come back.


End file.
